


I love you

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [76]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tired Will, early solangelo, first I love you, solangelo, solangelo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Sometimes Will and Nico just go to the Hades cabin in the middle of the day to cuddle and bask in the other’s presence.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 1
Kudos: 163





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. This was inspired by a TikTok that I made (my TikTok is @phantomxlegend) and I really struggled making it over 500 words. I also wanted to make it more thoughts/emotion heavy compared to my normally super dialogue heavy style of writing. Anyway enjoy.

Nico rested his ear against Will’s chest, listening to his slow rhythmic heartbeat. Will twirled strands of Nico’s hair around his 

finger.

The cabin was dark but it was the middle of the day. They could both hear other campers bustling around outside, going about their day. But instead of being out there, the two of them relished in each other’s company.

“I love you,” Will whispered, his hand didn’t falter from playing with Nico’s hair. But Nico’s breath caught in his throat. 

It was the first time those three words had ever been muttered between those two. Nico’s lips quirked upwards into a smile. 

“I love you too,” he whispered back, letting his eyes flutter shut. He could practically see Will’s grin even if he couldn’t see his face. 

Will tightened one arm around Nico’s lower back protectively. 

Nico figured that if he went back and told himself from a year ago that he would have a loving boyfriend that loves hugs and kisses, younger Nico would’ve called him crazy. But now, as he’s wrapped in Will’s arms, he finds it hard to believe that he spent his nights alone.

Will was so kind and gentle it was even harder to believe that all that love and attention was directed at Nico.

Will didn’t say anything but made a small hum of contentment. Nico let out a slow breath and looked up at Will.

“What’s up?” Will asked playfully, “you come here often?”

“This is my own cabin,” Nico snorted and buried his face back in Will’s chest, “dork.”

Will chuckled and the sound practically lit up the room, and Nico’s cheeks.

Will resumed playing with Nico’s hair. The way his fingers pulled gently through the tangles sent shivers down Nico’s spine. He didn’t want Will to stop, and he didn’t. Will yawned.

“Are you tired?”

“No,” Will protested, “it’s very relaxing here, not my fault.”

Nico didn’t understand how his cabin or his presence could be relaxing, but he didn’t voice his thoughts since the son of Apollo has never been affected by Nico’s dark aura. Will lounged where he pleased and didn’t really care how people (specifically Nico) glared at him.

Will arched his back, stretching his legs out, “I wonder if Kayla and Austin are curious where I am.”

“Do they not know that you’re with me?” Nico asked, pulling at the edge of Will’s shirt.

Will was silent for a few seconds, then he scoffed, “I don’t need to tell them where I am all the time.”

Nico hummer in acknowledgement. Will sighed.

“I wander off a lot,” Will said after a long pause, “it’s um… a coping mechanism I guess.”

“Oh?” Nico looked up again, Will was blushing.

“They’ll understand,” Will smiled, “it’s for more important reasons.”

Nico sniffed and pressed a kiss to the underside of Will’s jaw, the only place that he could reach without sitting up. He yawned again. 

Maybe Nico was a bit crazy, crazy enough for someone like Will to fall in love with him. Anything to stay here in Will’s arms like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that one of Will’s coping mechanisms is to literally run away. I will probably make a fic about that soon. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed this little fic, I didn’t re read it before posting so... yolo. Thanks for reading, love you all!


End file.
